Twisted Mixels Stories
by PogorikiFan10
Summary: LEGO Mixels jeftoon01's Twisted Princesses my very own... Twisted Mixels. Each story is written by any ghostwriter who helped out with the story. Rated either T (for violence and character death) or M (for extreme violence, scary scene and gore). I am not writing about blood and gore BTW.
1. Prologue - Twisted Mixels

**Author's Note:** I'm back. And here it is. A new story. I'm writing the prologue.

* * *

**Summary:** LEGO Mixels + jeftoon01's Twisted Princesses = my very own... Twisted Mixels. Each story is written by any ghostwriter who helped out with the story. Rated either T (for violence and character death) or M (for extreme violence, scary scene and gore). I am not writing about blood and gore BTW.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Mixels is owned by Lego, Disney Princesses are owned by Disney, Twisted Princesses is owned by jeftoon01 and Twisted Mixels and my own Mixel tribes belong to me.

* * *

**PogorikiFan10 Presents**

**Twisted Mixels**

* * *

**Prologue - Twisted Mixels**

* * *

Have you ever wonder if every Mixel has a dark side, a terrible secret or a gruesome fate? Have you ever wonder if the world of Mixels turned upside down? Any experiences of being a Mixel, especially if you are insane. Follow the stories of the Infernites, the Cragsters, the Electroids and the other tribes (written by anyone who has what it takes to be my ghostwriter) to see how they became Twisted Mixels.

* * *

**Author's Note:** That's my prologue. If you're a dA member, a FanFiction author or a Wattpad author, I hope you like it, my fellow friends. No hurtful, hateful, bad, violent or inappropriate comments.


	2. Chapter 1 - Twisted Mixel: Flain

**Author's Note:** 6Phantom6 is being so kind to write Twisted Flain's story on Notes (on dA), so here it is.

* * *

**Summary:** LEGO Mixels + jeftoon01's Twisted Princesses = my very own... Twisted Mixels. Each story is written by any ghostwriter who helped out with the story. Rated either T (for violence and character death) or M (for extreme violence, scary scene and gore). I am not writing about blood and gore BTW.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Mixels is owned by Lego, Disney Princesses are owned by Disney, Twisted Princesses is owned by jeftoon01 and Twisted Mixels and my own Mixel tribes belong to me.

* * *

**PogorikiFan10 Presents**

**Twisted Mixels**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Twisted Mixel: Flain**

* * *

Written by 6Phantom6 on DeviantART...

* * *

"Rockball!" Krader cheered as he threw another boulder at the opposing Cragsters.

"Me got it!" Seismo said.

"No, me got it!" Shuff said. The two Cragsters jumped to catch the ball, but somehow missed, watching as the boulder continued its descent until it landed.

"Why you no catch?" Krader asked as he approached the two.

"Me thought he got it!" The two Cragsters argued as they pointed at each other. The leader sighed as he walked over and picked the boulder up.

"Water under bridge," Krader said, "Let's keep playing."

"Yeah!" Shuff cheered.

"Uh...Krader?" Seismo asked as he pointed to the crater. The three looked to see Flain moaning in the little hole, eyes shut as he held his arm.

"Flain!" Krader gasped as he threw the rock away, "Flain, you okay?"

"Yeah..." The Infernite leader uttered as he tried to stand up, only to yelp and fall back down.

"You hurt," Shuff commented, "We need first-aid kit!"

"Did you bring it?" Seismo asked.

"I thought you did." The shorter member said.

"Flain needs medic!" The Cragster leader announced as he carefully scooped the injured Mixel, "We go to clinic!"

"Really, I'm fine." Flain assured, but a wince convinced the trio otherwise.

"Flain, no move!" Shuff cried.

"No need for Flain to get hurt more," Seismo said, "Right?"

"Okay, you win." The Infernite leader said as the trio began their journey.

* * *

"This is bogus..." Flain pouted as he settled into the magma bed, his arm and leg in a cast, "Twelve weeks bed-ridden. I'm gonna go nuts!"

"We really sorry Flain." Krader said as he and the Cragsters bowed.

"Aw, ya didn't mean it," Flain said, "I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Anyway, you think you could tell my tribe?"

"Can do." Krader said.

"Thanks." The Infernite leader said with a smile.

"No problem." Krader answered, "We Mixels stick together!"

* * *

From that point on, Flain was stuck at the clinic for a while. Within three weeks, all the tribes have learned the news and had sent him 'Get Well Soon' gifts and plenty of plowers. But the love turned to bitter sorrow with one night.

* * *

The sudden sound of shattering glass made Flain woke up, seeing the room was still dark and the nightlight moon was semi-bright. But his hot blood turned cold as he saw a Nixel standing on his chest. He swat it away, sending it across the room. "That's the last thing I need!" He uttered as he struggled to swing his legs over the bed's edge, using his free hand to grab the crutch. But something suddenly clasped onto his feet and pulled him down, causing him to land on his broken arm. Fighting back tears, he looked to see several Nixels under his bed, grinning as they pulled on his legs. "Get off!" He shouted as he tried to kick the little, black claws away.

"Somebody help!" He yelled as he rolled onto his back, "Nixel alert! Can anyone hear me!?"

"Nix!" A Nixel shouted as he slammed a vase on Flain's head, knocking him unconscious with a shower of glass and water.

* * *

Later, the Nixels scurried into Nixel territory, holding a chain-bound Flain over their heads. Other Nixels watched in awe as the group stopped in front of Major Nixel, dropping the unconscious Mixel in front of him. "You caught a Mixel?!" He exclaimed.

"Nix, nix!" The front-most Nixel answered with a salute, the others following suit.

"Not only that," The Major continued, "But it's the Infernite Leader!"

"Nix!" The group cheered.

"I suppose congratulations is in order," Major Nixel grumbled, "But not until you dispose of him, Pronto!"

"Nix nix?" A Nixel asked.

"In a river, you numbskull!" The major exclaimed, "Now get going!" The Nixel group yelped and promptly picked the Mixel again, scurrying to the monochrome river.

"Ugh..." Flain groaned, "What...?" He looked around and saw the black and white sky, realizing where he was. He tried to move, but found himself bound in chains, struggling in the Nixel's grasp. "Let me go!" He shouted as the Nixels hurried their pace. "You guys are so toast when I get out of these chains!" He threatened, "I mean it!"

The Nixel group suddenly stopped and heaved their prisoner into the river, his screams forfeiting to gurgling. Flain closed his mouth to preserve what air was left, but his body still traveled down. 'Come on!' he thought as he tried to release himself, 'Break, man!' But the iron held against what strength the Infernite could muster. His lungs gave out, and he saw his last breath float away as he sank to the bottom.

* * *

Major Nixel and the Nixels watched in awe as one final bubble appeared on the surface before flowing away and popping. The Nixels erupted into a cruel, triumphant cheer, while Major Nixel made his way to the front, a wicked grin plastered on his white face. "Today, one Mixel falls!" he shouted, "What's stopping us from making them all fall in one night?!" The Nixels cheered in agreement, prompting the major to say, "We invade Mixel land tonight! We will make all of them fall!"

The Nixel army cheered as they and the Major left, leaving the river to flow.

* * *

Meanwhile, Seismo ran through the dark with Vulk as the Cragsters and the rest of the Infernites looked for Flain. "Flain!" Seismo shouted as Vulk stuck his hand down a deep hole, "Flain, you in there?!"

"I don't think he's in there..." Vulk said. A rumbling made the two look to see Krader pop out of the ground.

"Flain not in Mines," He panted, "Checked every spot; no Flain."

"Zorch went to the Frozen Volcanoes," Vulk reported, "And Shuff went to the Spiky Desert."

"No way Flain could go that far!" Krader uttered.

"We agreed," Seismo piped up, "Flain was kidnapped. Flain could be anywhere."

"And the primary suspects are the Nixels!" Vulk added, "I mean, who else would kidnap Flain?"

"Good point," Krader answered, "So we go to Nixel land!"

"Good idea!" Vulk said. Suddenly, a loud screech was heard, signifying Zorch had returned.

"You're not gonna like this," Zorch said, "But the Nixels are coming!"

"Now's not time for jokes!" Krader said sternly.

"I ain't joking!" Zorch argued, "I saw a bunch of Nixels marching to the Infernite Kingdom!"

"Me got plan!" Krader announced, "We go to Magma Wastelands. We fight Nixels. Then, when Nixels run away, we follow to Nixel Land. Then we save Flain and go home!"

"That's a great idea!" Vulk said.

"Seismo," Krader ordered, "Get Shuff and meet at Magma Wastelands. Explain plan."

"Okay!" Seismo said as he dug into the earth.

"You two," Krader said as he pointed to the remaining Infernites, "You follow my tunnel!"

"I'm not going into the dirt!" Zorch complained, "I get claustrophobic."

"Get in hole!" Krader shouted as he dug.

* * *

Later, the five Mixels were waiting in the Magma Wastelands, waiting for the first sign of the Nixels. "Maybe we should ask the other tribes to help out," Vulk suggested, "Five of us with a few cubits, and most of them are the wrong colors."

"Yeah," Zorch said, "Maybe I could run over to the Electric Mountains for a little help."

"No time," Krader said, "You run when we overpowered."

"Me worried about Flain," Seismo uttered quietly, "We hurt him, he kidnapped...Flain could be worse..."

"Flain be okay." Shuff assured.

"Nixels!" Krader shouted, and the five Mixels readied themselves. "No mixing until see white of eyes." He ordered. The group watched as the Nixel army approached, the Major leading the way with a smug look on his face.

"Now?" Zorch asked.

"No." Krader answered. The Nixel army was getting closer; the little yipping of Nixels could be heard.

"Now?" Zorch asked.

"No." Krader answered in an annoyed tone. The Nixels yipping and cackling could clearly be heard, but the army ceased marching as the major took a few steps forward.

"Mixels of the Magma Wastelands!" Major Nixel shouted, "You are to be conquered by the Nixel army! Surrender now and we'll show a degree of mercy!"

"Over our dead bodies!" Zorch screamed.

"What he said!" Vulk added.

"You're gonna get that wish granted!" The major threatened.

"Then how about my dead body?" A voice asked. Before the Major could answer, he looked around, trying to find the source.

"Alright, which one of you Nixels is playing games?" He growled.

"Me." The voice growled, a chill on his shoulder spreading. The major turned to see Flain standing behind him.

"Impossible!" Major Nixel exclaimed, "You're dead!"

"Correct." Flain growled, floating until he loomed over the Nixels, "My body's rotting at the bottom of the river. All thanks to you!" He screamed as he flew towards them, causing the Nixels to scatter. "I have lost everything!" He spat as he caused a few rocks to fly, "But I won't let you take over my tribe!" The Nixels started to retreat, screaming into the night air.

"You miserable Nixels!" The major barked, "Get back here!" A tap on the shoulder made him turn to stare into Flain's red eyes. He swallowed as he felt cold chains wrap around his blocky neck, slowly squeezing as he was lifted into the air.

"Eye for an eye, right?" Flain chuckled darkly as the major kicked wildly. "Or I could just drop you into the wastelands..." He teased, "Let you burn."

"N-no..." The major croaked, "Please, no!"

"Burn...burn...hee-hee-hee!" The dead Infernite giggled, "Burn like charcoal!"

"Please, no!" The major cried. Suddenly, he dropped, landing on the warm surface with a thud. As he coughed, Flain floated until they were eye level again.

"Never come to Mixel terrain," Flain threatened, "Or I'll follow through." He then let out a horrifying shriek as the Major struggled to run, daring not to look back. Flain then let out a cheer as he floated to the five stunned Mixel. "Hey guys!" He greeted, "Yeah, I guess I'm a ghost now, but hey; I'm back, and the Nixels won't be returning for a while." But the five only shuttered, backing away from their dead friend.

"What's wrong guys?" Flain asked, "This doesn't change much; well, maybe I can't enjoy picnics and whatever, but I'm still the same old Flain!"

"Get...get away from us..." Vulk whimpered.

"What?" The dead Mixel gasped.

"This is too freaky..." Zorch uttered, "I'm out!" He then ran from the group, ignoring Flain's pleas.

"I'm scared!" Shuff cried as he drilled into the ground, Vulk following him.

"Guys, stop!" Flain ordered, "I'm still me! Seismo, come on pal! Why don't we hang?!"

"SCARY!" Seismo cried as he dug down, leaving Krader to tremble in Flain's presence.

"You're gonna leave too, aren't you?" He growled, his chains starting to circle around Krader's body, "You're gonna leave your buddy Flain? Leave him to rot like the Nixels did? What about all that spiel you spouted when I was alive? After you hurt me, no less."

"L-let me go..." The Cragster leader whimpered.

"So you could leave?" He hissed, "What was it you said so long ago? 'We Mixels stick together'? So why don't we do just that? For an eternity, at least?" Krader felt the chains tighten, prompting him to scream and drill down, his cries echoing out of the tunnel. The spirit stared at the hole, feeling the nice feelings erode to ash. Flain unleashed an unholy scream into the air, but no one in the Magma Wastelands had heard him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Poor Flain. He wanted to be with his friends again, but after he died, his ghost is doomed to haunt all of the Magma Wastelands and all of Mixel Land for all eternity. Well, that's it for the first chapter. I hope you like it. Thank you, 6Phantom6.


	3. Chapter 2 - Twisted Mixel: Vulk

**Author's****Note:** And now, here's Vulk's twisted story written by 6Phantom6.

* * *

**Summary:** LEGO Mixels + jeftoon01's Twisted Princesses = my very own... Twisted Mixels. Each story is written by any ghostwriter who helped out with the story. Rated either T (for violence and character death) or M (for extreme violence, scary scene and gore). I am not writing about blood and gore BTW.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Mixels is owned by Lego, Disney Princesses are owned by Disney, Twisted Princesses is owned by jeftoon01 and Twisted Mixels and my own Mixel tribes belong to me.

* * *

**PogorikiFan10 Presents**

**Twisted Mixels**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Twisted Mixel: Vulk**

* * *

Written by 6Phantom6 on DeviantART...

* * *

"And then he found the cubit in the potato salad!" Zaptor said as he and Vulk were enjoying a stroll in Mixel Park.

"Wow..." Vulk gasped, "I hate to find out where he found the Nixel."

"Funny story actually," The Electroid said, "Ya see, while he was working on the potato salad, the Nixel-oof!" The Electroid fell to the ground, prompting Vulk to kneel down and help Zaptor.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" The Infernite asked.

"My leg..." Zaptor whimpered. Vulk looked down to see a stick was sticking out of Zaptor's knee, making him gasp.

"Hold on," He uttered as he made eye contact, "I'll get a first-aid kit! Just sit here!"

"I can't go anywhere anyway." Zaptor joked as Vulk left to retrieve the kit.

"I know we set up a first-aid station somewhere..." The Infernite uttered, "I think it's at the fountain!" He hurried to the fountain area, spotting the little white shack with a red plus plastered on the sides. "Oh good." He sighed, "Hang on Zaptor."

* * *

Later, Vulk was rushing to where he left Zaptor, a first-aid kit in his palm. "Zaptor!" He called, "I'm back!" But when he got closer, he could hear Nixels. He gasped and ducked behind a bush, peering through the leaves as he saw Zaptor trying to fend off a crowd of Nixels.

"Get away!" He yelled as he shot out another bolt of electricity, sending a Nixel flying. Another Nixel jumped on his head, causing him to frantically shake his head. "Get off!" He screamed, but soon his yellow body was covered by Nixels, all desperately working to bind the Electroid. Vulk whimpered as he watched his friend being carried off to Nixel land, his kidnappers chattering in excitement.

"Oh man..." He uttered, "I should've done something...I still can."

* * *

From that point on, Vulk followed the Nixels and Zaptor, hiding behind various objects while keeping his distance to wait for the right opportunity. But the journey took him all the way to the Nixel Land Frontlines.

* * *

The Nixel group sped past the two Muscle Nixels as Vulk watched from his spot behind a boulder. "Oh no!" he said, "I'm too late...No, I'm not. I can still save Zaptor; just gotta get past those Muscle Nixels. Now...what was that trick Krader taught me?" He took a deep breath and ran forward, jumping at the peak and tucking himself into a ball. Vulk then sped past the two guards before they could take notice. His rolling ceased when he collided with a black, square boulder, a dull pain spreading across his back.

"Maybe it wasn't like that." he muttered as he peered over the edge. From what he could see, he could barely see a yellow figure surrounded by a ring of black. He gasped and hurried to a closer hiding spot, trying to get a good look. From his new spot, he could see Zaptor tied to a pole, his injured leg a little swollen. Nixels surrounded him, their beady eyes focused on their prey. Within the circle, Major Nixel looked at him, a black, sleek object in his claws.

"What is that thing?" Vulk wondered. But his question was answered as the object in question was repositioned and was aimed at Zaptor's midsection. The Electroid's eyes widened and he began to shake his head frantically. Fire exploded at the end of the object, a loud bang bringing a silence on the spectators. Vulk's eye widened, then his gaze traveled to Zaptor, his breath hitching as he saw red drip down the yellow surface of his friend's skin.

A loud scream spewed out from Vulk's throat as he charged from his spot, his hands clutched into white-hot fists. The Nixels turned and charged at the charging Infernite, but Vulk swung his fists, sending burning Nixels flying, screaming in agony. "ZAPTOR!" He screamed as he plowed through the crowd, "ZAPTOR!"

"Stop that Mixel!" Major Nixel ordered as he watched his troops being tossed left and right. Vulk ran until he reached Zaptor, panting as tears flowed from his eye.

"Zaptor," Vulk panted as he took out the first-aid kit, "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. I'm sorry."

"V-Vulk?" The Electroid gasped, blood staining his teeth, "Vulk, get out...please."

"I'm not leaving you," The Infernite argued as he opened the kit, "Not again. I'll just patch you up, and then I'll get us out."

"Stop that Infernite!" Major Nixel ordered. Vulk reached down for the bandages, but hundreds of black claws pulled his arms back, dragging him into a black mass of Nixels. "I want to see that Infernite black and blue, you miserable Nixels!" The Major said as he kicked away the kit, "If you pull a limb off, there will be a reward for you."

"Let GO!" Vulk screamed as he threw a bunch of Nixels off.

"Vulk!" Zaptor croaked.

"Zaptor?" The Infernite uttered.

"Never...forget." He gasped, and then his eyes rolled back, his head bowing. Vulk went into shock as he was covered in Nixels again. He grunted and tried to push the black creatures off, feeling one of his hands break by a rock being slammed on it. With one swing of his arm, he made an opening and ran off, a few Nixels hopping after him as Major Nixel barked orders.

* * *

Later, Vulk was hiding in a small cave in Nixel Land, but he was worse for wear. His body ached and stung from the cuts and bruises he acquired from the Nixels. He felt his hand throb in pain from the break, his fingertips cold and dead. But all he felt was a harsh numbness. "I let him down..." he croaked, "It's all my fault. No...Nixels. Nixels took Zaptor away. Nixels killed Zaptor...I kill Nixels." He glanced over to see a small junk pile at the back. Using his good hand, he lit the dim cave to see a shiny object sticking out, the hilt catching his attention. He reached out and pulled the object, seeing his broken expression in the blade.

"I kill Nixels..." he uttered, "I kill for Zaptor. I will never forget. Nixels will not forget either."

* * *

**Author's Note:**Watch out, Nixels, because Vulk is out to get you because he will have his vengeance.


	4. Chapter 3 - Twisted Mixel: Zorch

**Author's Note:** Thank you, 6Phantom6, for doing Zorch's story.

* * *

**Summary:** LEGO Mixels + jeftoon01's Twisted Princesses = my very own... Twisted Mixels. Each story is written by any ghostwriter who helped out with the story. Rated either T (for violence and character death) or M (for extreme violence, scary scene and gore). I am not writing about blood and gore BTW.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Mixels is owned by Lego, Disney Princesses are owned by Disney, Twisted Princesses is owned by jeftoon01 and Twisted Mixels and my own Mixel tribes belong to me.

* * *

**PogorikiFan10 Presents**

**Twisted Mixels**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Twisted Mixel: Zorch**

* * *

Written by 6Phantom6 on DeviantART...

* * *

It was another day in Mixel land as Zorch ran on his mailman route. "Alright, done with the Frozen Volcanoes, the Spiky Desert, and the Magic Tent," he counted off, "Next are the Mines." He slowed down until he was nearly within Cragster boundaries, the gold caps could be seen. A wicked thought just crossed his head as he peered into his mailman bag, seeing a few fireworks settled among the letters. "Trading my snacks for fireworks with Wizwuz is definitely worth it!" He uttered as he took one of the bottle rockets out, "Those Cragsters won't know what hit them!"

* * *

Later, Zorch was waiting for the Cragsters to check their mail, the fireworks set up. "Man, those Cragsters are taking forever," He complained, "Does it really take someone five minutes to check their mail?" Suddenly, Zorch saw the Cragsters exit their homes, causing him to light a single fuse and watched the flame travel to the mail boxes. He chuckled as the Cragsters approached the mailbox tree, Shuff and Krader exchanging general pleasantries as Seismo reach into his box. Suddenly, he screamed and stumbled backwards as a bottle rocket zipped out. The Cragsters watched as more fireworks and bottle rockets zipped out of the boxes, flying around and burst. Zorch burst into nasally laughter as Shuff got his butt burned by a passing rocket, exclaiming, "That was perfect!"

"ZORCH!" He heard the Cragsters scream, making him look to see the rock trio was charging at him.

"Uh-oh." He uttered before running off, leaving a scorch mark. "Ha ha! Suckers!" he shouted as he ran, "I should've brought a camera!" Suddenly something zipped by Zorch, flying off into the distance before and then exploded over the horizon. "Must've been a stray bottle rocket..." He figured. He felt a rumbling behind him, turning his head to see three tunnel paths catching up to him. "They're really stepping up their game!" Zorch mused, "Let's see if they can catch me!"

He laughed as he sped up, dodging the bushes and boulders that stood in his way. But when he crossed a hill's peak, his legs suddenly went limp, causing him to tumble down to the base. He shook his head, trying to comprehend what he just saw. "No way..." he mumbled as he picked himself up, "No way..." But when he looked again, he saw his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

"We got you!" Shuff screamed as he tackled Zorch, "You gonna pay for burning my butt!"

"Big meanie!" Seismo growled as he and Krader caught up, "You burnt my mail!"

"You gone too far Zorch!" Krader shouted.

"Zorch?" Shuff asked, waving a claw in front of Zorch's face.

"Zorch broken?" Seismo asked.

"Me don't know..." Krader admitted. Zorch ignored them as he walked away, leaving the Cragsters to look to where he was going. In front of them was a smoking crater, still warm from whatever had landed. But it was shallow enough to see someone was caught in the explosion. They could easily recognize the victims.

"Guys," Zorch whimpered as he walked over to Vulk's body, "You okay? Hey, c'mon, answer me..." He carefully picked Vulk up, trying to jostle him awake. "Vulk buddy, come on."

"What exploded here?" Krader asked as the Cragsters joined the Infernite. Zorch's eyes widen in realization as he zipped over to Flain, trying to shake the leader awake.

"Come on, wake up!" Zorch begged, "This isn't funny!" But the bodies remained still, his body turning cold.

"They not moving." Shuff commented as he looked over Vulk's body.

"They asleep?" Seismo fearfully asked.

"No..." Krader gasped, "They never will wake up."

"So, Zorch..." Seismo whimpered. Zorch turned and stared at them, fear plastered on his face.

"I...I didn't...no...I didn't mean it!" Zorch cried, "I didn't want this! Help me get them to the clinic! They could still be-"

"Zorch," Krader said sternly, "Vulk and Flain are gone."

"Cannot get back." Seismo said.

"Gone for good." Shuff added.

"L-LEAVE ME ALONE!" Zorch screamed, "IF YOU'RE JUST GONNA STAND AROUND AND SPIT ON ME, THEN GET OUT!" The three Cragsters looked at him and left; Zorch thought he saw an accusing glance in Krader's eyes.

* * *

It was a few days later that Krader decided to visit Zorch in the Magma Wastelands, feeling a little sad that the wastelands were a little quieter. He found the Infernite's abode and knocked on the door. "Zorch?" He called, "Zorch, you in? We not get mail in days. You alright?" The door swung open and Krader was face to face with a horrible sight. Zorch was clinging to the door frame, his eyes puffy and red.

"Zorch?" Krader croaked.

"What?" Zorch spat, "What do you want?"

"You okay?" The Cragster asked.

"Why are you concerned?" The Infernite asked, scratching his arm, "You think I'm a murderer. I heard you; I heard all of you!"

"What you-" Krader began, but was stopped when Zorch leaned in.

"You called me a murderer." Zorch said, "All of you did."

"Me didn't-" Krader stated.

"You did!" The Infernite screamed, "You all did! You think I'm no better than a Nixel! I'm on to you; you think you can take me out!"

"Zorch-" The Cragster tried to reason, but Zorch stepped away and slammed the door in his face, leaving him stunned.

* * *

A few days later, Krader visited Zorch again, bringing Shuff and Seismo along. "Hope Zorch is better..." Krader said as they knocked on the door, "Zorch starting to creep me out."

"Can't be that bad." Shuff said. But the three watched as the door creaked open, giving them the opportunity to look inside. The interior was in ruins; the couch was ripped, the walls were covered in writings and scratches, and there was cotton strewn across the floor. "Okay, be real bad." Shuff uttered as the trio stepped inside.

"Zorch?" Krader called, "You in?"

"Who's that!?" Zorch suddenly shouted, causing the three to scream. "Oh...you," he said, "It's you; Cragsters..."

"Zorch," Seismo said, "You...okay?"

"Okay?" The Infernite asked, before breaking out in a slow chuckle. "No, I'm not..." He answered, "You see, heh-heh, I guess you were right...now 'they' won't leave me alone."

"Right about right?" Seismo asked.

"Who's 'they'?" Krader asked.

"You know them," The Infernite said, "Or at least, 'used to'."

"Vulk and Flain?" Shuff answered.

"Yes..." Zorch said.

"But..." Krader began, "But...they not alive!"

"Alive...dead..." The Infernite uttered slowly, "Does it matter? I can hear them. They're talking right now. They blame me, just like everyone else."

"We no blame!" Krader shouted.

"Don't lie!" Zorch screeched, "I can hear EVERYTHING; alive, dead, here, far. I hear all! You all blame me! You blame me for what happened!"

"Me scared..." Seismo whimpered as he held Shuff.

"Zorch," Krader reasoned, "We not blame you. It accident."

"Yeah," Shuff said, "It accident; just 'nother prank went wrong!"

"The results are still the same." Zorch uttered, "Can't change a thing...Can't change a thing."

"What these?" Seismo asked as he picked up two objects. Zorch's breath hitched and he tackled the Cragster, pulling the objects away.

"Don't touch!" He hissed, "Don't...touch...please. They'll get angry." Shuff looked over and saw another red object on the floor. Picking it up, he realized it looks like Vulk.

"I see you...pick up hobby..." Shuff uttered as he placed the plush on the table.

"Y'know..." Zorch said as he placed the plush toys on the table, "Keep busy...stay awake."

"You know," Krader said, "We go now. Me thinks me left oven on!"

"Yeah," Seismo said, "We see you later, Zorch."

"Bye!" Shuff said. The three ran as fast as their feet could carry them, leaving Zorch with his plush. He picked a Flain doll off the floor and began to sew on the eye.

"Yes, I know that you blame me..." He uttered as the needle slowly weaved through the fabric, "Yes, I know it's my fault...can't change a thing..."

"You know well enough that fact," Flain's voice rang in his ears, "You killed us with one stupid prank."

"I know..." Zorch said as he turned his head, seeing Flain staring back at him with one good eye. The other eye was boiled over and covered in burnt skin. His chest was blown open, and his arm was missing.

"Then why didn't you do anything!?" Vulk screamed next to him, "You just laughed while we were boiled alive!" Vulk's face appeared in front of Zorch's own; half of his face was blown off and his eye burnt to black.

"I couldn't..." Zorch muttered, "It was faster than me."

"What a lie." Vulk spat, "You could've ran faster, you could've saved us."

"I know..." Zorch uttered.

* * *

Outside, the Cragsters watched from the window as Zorch held a conversation with no one. "Me gettin' worried..." Krader muttered as the trio sank down.

"He going cuckoo!" Shuff uttered, "What we do now?"

"Me don't know..." Krader uttered sadly, "Me don't know..."

* * *

It wasn't until a week later when the Cragsters where in Mixel Park, enjoying a picnic after a hard day's work. "Pass me Hamlogna sandwich Shuff, please." Krader said.

"Sure." Shuff said as he handed him a sandwich, "Where Cookironis?" Suddenly, a scream erupted, making the three turn to see Zorch enter the park, barely keeping upright as he ran.

"ZORCH?!" The trio exclaimed. Zorch tripped and fell, sobbing and screaming as his hands grabbed the ground.

"He lost it!" Seismo exclaimed.

"We need to catch him!" Krader said.

"How?" Shuff asked.

"With this!" Seismo said as he pulled out a white jacket with multiple straps.

"Where you get that?" Shuff asked.

"Me borrow from Volectro," Seismo answered as they approached Zorch, "Said it good for sleep-standing." The trio carefully surrounded the hysterical Infernite, keeping their voices calm.

"Zorch," Krader said, "We no hurt you. But you need to calm down."

"Get away," Zorch uttered, "Get away from me! GET AWAY!" Suddenly, Shuff's claws grabbed Zorch's feet, making him scream. Seismo tackled the Infernite, struggling to get the jacket on him.

"Krader, help!" Seismo said as the leader joined them.

"Me no want to hurt," Krader sighed as he raised his over-sized fist, "But me have no choice. You thank us later!" Then he brought it down.

* * *

A few weeks later, Teslo walked down the halls with Krader, hearing the various screams of crazed Mixels echoing from their cells. "How you deal with this?" Krader asked the Electroid.

"Ear plugs." Teslo answered. The duo stopped in front a cell door as Teslo pulled out the keys. "He's been a little recluse the past few days," He explained, "But maybe your present will make him calm down a bit."

"Me hope so." The Cragster uttered as the door was opened. The inside was covered in black ink and white chalk. Tally marks graffiti-ed one side of the padded cell, while one phrase repeated covered the other; 'I killed Flain and Vulk' in bold black. In a corner, Zorch sat, shivering in his jacket. "Zorch?" He whispered, "Zorch, you remember?"

The Infernite made eye contact, but didn't open his mouth. "Me got you present," Krader continued as he pulled out two objects, making Zorch's eyes widen, "We thought you want company." He set the plush toys next to him, then stepped away, waving goodbye until the door was slammed shut.

Zorch's eyes traced down to his hand made plush, his breathing turned into hitched panting.

"Hello Zorch." Two voices greeted sinisterly. The first thing Zorch said in days was one, agonized scream.

* * *

**Author's Note:**That was cruel, Zorch. Where do you sleep at night? Anyway, thank you, 6Phantom6.


	5. Chapter 4 - Twisted Mixel: Krader

**Author's Note:** Thank you, 6Phantom6, for doing Krader's story and for adding your OC. Guess it's gonna be M-rated/R-rated.

* * *

**Summary:** LEGO Mixels + jeftoon01's Twisted Princesses = my very own... Twisted Mixels. Each story is written by any ghostwriter who helped out with the story. Rated either T (for violence and character death) or M (for extreme violence, scary scene and gore). I am not writing about blood and gore BTW.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Mixels is owned by Lego, Disney Princesses are owned by Disney, Twisted Princesses is owned by jeftoon01 and Twisted Mixels and my own Mixel tribes belong to me.

* * *

**PogorikiFan10 Presents**

**Twisted Mixels**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Twisted Mixel: Krader**

* * *

Written by 6Phantom6 on DeviantART...

* * *

"Dig-Dig contest!" Krader said to his tribe as they hung outside of the mines.

"We done contest already." Shuff reminded.

"Me know," Krader said, "But last time don't count. Rematch!"

"Me fine with it." Seismo said.

"Alright," Shuff gave in, "We have contest!" The three Cragsters then went to a spot and prepared to bury.

"Ready?" Krader asked.

"Ready." Seismo answered.

"Ready." Shuff said.

"Go!" The leader shouted. The Cragsters began their contest as dirt flew into the air. Krader allowed his arm to pull him through the dirt, feeling the vibrations of his other tribal members' digging. "Me gonna win this time!" He muttered, "Me not get lost!" He felt he reached a good depth, so he turned his drill's direction and headed back to the surface, increasing his hand's spin rate to go faster. Suddenly, he popped out of the dirt, landing on the ground with a thud. He spat up stray dirt as he looked around, smiling as he noticed he was the only Cragster. Shortly after, Shuff and Seismo's heads popped up, panting and covered in dirt.

"Me winner!" Krader gloated, "Me greatest dig-dig!"

Their area suddenly shook, causing Seismo to exclaim, "EARTHQUAKE!"

"Someone went too fast!" Shuff shouted as he dodged a falling rock. Krader's eyes widened at the statement.

"Oops..." He uttered.

"KRADER!" The two Cragsters shouted. Krader only looked up to see a boulder above his head.

* * *

"Kra-" Someone call, "-er."

"Don't...im..." Another voice said, "...in bad shape right now. It's a miracle he's breathing; guess it's the hard exoskeletons you Cragsters have."

"Ugh..." Krader moaned, causing the three persons in the room to gasp.

"Krader!" The voices of his tribe shouted.

"Not so loud," Kraw scolded, "No need to get him excited."

"What happened?" The leader moaned.

"You were crushed by a boulder," Kraw explained, "You're alright for the most part, but you will be bed-ridden for a while. Your body has taken the most of the boulder's impact, but not without cost; your body has horribly cracked. It will repair within a few weeks."

"I feel fine now!" Krader said as he hopped out of bed, causing the two Cragsters to cringe. "What wrong?"

"Krader...scary..." Shuff uttered as Seismo closed his eye. Krader looked around until he saw a reflective ore in the room. His rock body was covered in cracks, looking to be on the verge of falling off.

"Krader," Kraw tried to urge, "You need to get to bed. Just rest up and let your body repair itself. I'll apply some special salve and-" Krader interrupted him as he grabbed the Flexer by the top of his head, two frantic eyes focused on the singular one.

"Krader..." He breathed, "Krader be normal?"

"I assure," Kraw said nervously, "Just follow the doctor's orders!" Krader dropped Kraw and sat on the bed, his gaze fixed on the two trembling Cragsters.

* * *

Weeks had passed before Krader was declared healthy. Krader stared at Seismo, Shuff, and Kraw through his bandages, anxious to get to their normal lives again. "Ready?" Kraw asked as he held a pair of scissors.

"Please." Krader said. Kraw swallowed and proceeded to cut the bandages. As they fell off, Seismo and Shuff watched on, their eyes growing wide. When the last bandage was off, Kraw gasped as the two Cragsters whimpered.

"I'm so sorry." The Flexer uttered sadly. Krader turned to the reflective ore to see himself. The cracks he gained had grown in numbers, and the previous ones had shrunk to look more like veins.

"Krader..." The leader uttered as he turned to his tribe, "Krader be normal!"

"Stay away!" Seismo cried.

"But me still me!" Krader yelled.

"You look scary!" Shuff screamed.

"Everyone calm down!" Kraw shouted, "Krader, I'll do everything I can to get you back to normal!"

"You no help anymore!" Krader screamed as he backed to a wall, "Me go heal myself!" He then dug into the ground, ignoring the cries and screams as he plunged himself into the Earth.

'Me go somewhere else,' he thought, 'Me go out of Mixel land and make self better. Everything go back to normal!'

* * *

Later, Krader popped out on unfamiliar territory. It was a large canyon covered in grey soot, the river bank dried and overgrown with cacti. "This me new home." He uttered sadly as he drilled a hole out of a rock wall, making it deep enough to escape wandering eyes. he traced his finger along a large scar as he entered his cave, feeling the smooth gravel substance covering the crack. "No heal..." He uttered, "It no heal." He sat on the ground and grew angry.

"Mixels no like new Krader," he uttered, "Mixels think Krader is monster. Fine; I be monster."

* * *

It was a few weeks later that a Mixel with a tan/white coloring entered the new area, swinging a flashlight as she swiped a claw across a dusty rock. "This area is quite dirty," she remarked, "But as leader of the Textroids, I, the great Litery, shall claim this land, and make it ours."

Suddenly, an earthquake shook the area, bringing Litery to her knees. "Earthquakes in a canyon?!" She exclaimed, "Okay, I'll try and work around that!" A large boulder started to roll towards her, causing her to leap out of the way. Unfortunately, not far enough as the boulder rolled over her legs, causing her to scream. "Someone help!" Litery screamed, "I need assistance, aid, medical attention! SOMEONE?!"

"You Mixel?" A voice asked.

"Huh?" She gasped.

"You Mixel?" It asked again.

"I suppose so," She answered, "I am not of any other creature." Suddenly, she felt a hand clasp on top of her head, pulling her to stare face to face with a creature with multiple crack-like scars decorating her face. "Who are you?" She asked.

The hand on her head crushed her head, skin, skull and brain squeezing through the space between the fingers. The creature released the corpse, and then dragged it by the foot. The creature climbed a wall with its one, huge arm, reaching the cliff and pulling himself up. It reached a deep hole, and tossed the corpse in, watching it fall and land on the growing pile.

"Me Krader." He spat.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Poor Krader felt worried that he's a monster. Don't worry. I hope you will understand.


	6. Chapter 5 - Twisted Mixel: Seismo

**Author's Note:** Thank you, 6Phantom6, for adding another one of your OCs to another story.

* * *

**Summary:** LEGO Mixels + jeftoon01's Twisted Princesses = my very own... Twisted Mixels. Each story is written by any ghostwriter who helped out with the story. Rated either T (for violence and character death) or M (for extreme violence, scary scene and gore). I am not writing about blood and gore BTW.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Mixels is owned by Lego, Disney Princesses are owned by Disney, Twisted Princesses is owned by jeftoon01 and Twisted Mixels and my own Mixel tribes belong to me.

* * *

**PogorikiFan10 Presents**

**Twisted Mixels**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Twisted Mixel: Seismo**

* * *

Written by 6Phantom6 on DeviantART...

* * *

Nixels' screams bounced around the rock wall as the Cragsters went deep into the mines. "Too many Nixels!" Shuff said, "They crazy!"

"And stupid," Krader pointed out, "Keep going; once deep enough, we cause cave in and squish Nixels!"

"That suicide!" Seismo gasped.

"You have better idea?" Krader asked. The sounds of the approaching Nixel group prevented any answer, only provided a good reason for the Cragsters to run. Suddenly, the three ran into a wall, making them realize it was a dead end.

"What we do?" Seismo asked.

"We dig!" Krader ordered as he turned his hand into a drill.

"But Nixels will follow!" Shuff pointed out. Time was up as the first Nixels entered their area, instantly launching themselves to the Cragsters. Seismo stepped in and kicked the flying Nixels away.

"You go, me hold them off!" Seismo uttered.

"But Seismo!" The two Cragsters gasped.

"GO!" The tall Cragster yelled. The duo nodded and dug through the walls as Seismo watched the number of Nixels increase. "Bring it!" Seismo yelled as he charged at the group, his battle cry rattling the glow ores on the ceiling.

* * *

It was later that the duo retraced their steps to where they left Seismo. "You think Seismo made it?" Shuff asked.

"With Nixel group that big?" Krader said, "Me think he okay; hurt, but okay." But as they entered into familiar territory, they started to doubt it. For one, it was quiet; no Nixels, no crying, no panting. Another reason was the evidence of a struggle; besides the splatter of black blood along the dirt, grey, sludgy blood was smeared in a claw print similar to Seismo's.

"Seismo, you alive?!" Shuff asked as he ran a head, leaping over squished bodies of Nixels and overturned rocks.

"Seismo, it us!" Krader called as he looked at the leftovers of a Nixel implanted in the wall. The two skidded to a halt as a pile of rocks blocked their path. "Cave in," The Cragster leader breathed as he and Shuff began to pull away rocks, "Seismo must went with plan!"

"Seismo!" Shuff shouted as he tossed a rock away, "Seismo, can you hear us?!"

"Seismo," Krader pleaded, "Please be alive! We should've stayed!" Rocks were removed; hope diminishing with rubble and corpses tossed over their shoulders. It all disappeared when they found Seismo. His body was covered in scratches and cracks, dried, lumpy blood seeping out of the wounds. One of his horns was broken off, possibly lost somewhere in the rubble. Teeth marks were visible along his arms, a Nixel tooth barely sticking to the skin.

"Seismo!" the shortest Cragster cried as he sat Seismo upright, "Seismo, wake up!"

"Me don't think he's sleeping." Krader said sadly. He laid his large hand on Seismo's head, a tear slipping down his face. "Seismo gave life to save ours," he continued, "Me wish that wasn't the end."

"We bury Seismo?" Shuff asked, tears dripping from his eyes.

"You dig grave," Krader croaked, "Me make marker."

* * *

It was sundown when the surviving Cragsters finished. In front of a Mine entrance, a single tombstone was planted; 'For Friend Seismo: Hero, Good Friend, Faithful Cragster. We miss you.'. A small handful of flowers were placed on the upturned Earth. "Rest in Peace Seismo." Krader uttered, holding back a sob.

"We owe you, Seismo," Shuff whimpered, "We wish we could pay back."

* * *

It was a few days after the burial, and the Cragsters were back working in the mines, digging up more ores to be used. "Find gold ore yet?" Krader asked as he pulled a green ore out.

"Not yet." Shuff said as he placed two blue ores in his cart.

"Keep eye out," The leader said, "We need for new roof." Suddenly, a loud alarm sounded, causing the two Cragsters to stop and run out of the tunnel. Once outside, the two looked around, the alarm much louder.

"What goes on?!" Shuff asked.

"That Nixel alarm!" Krader informed, "Sounds when Nixels invade on full scale."

"What we do?" the short Cragster asked Krader climbed up the cliff wall.

"We fight," He answered, "We fight and squish them!"

* * *

The war of Nixel and Mixel commenced, many persons lost, and others proven heroes. But war was in the favor of Nixels as all color faded to monochromatic scenes. Nature's voice had silenced with the arrival of conformity, and all Mixels were silenced with the one-noted song of war. All, but three.

* * *

A week had passed, and black spires had covered what used to be Mixel land. Nixels hopped back and forth with building materials, while Major Nixel watched with attentive, beady eyes. "I love the smell of similarity in the morning," he remarked as he turned from the balcony. As he entered the meeting room, several Nixels stood at attention; three small Nixels, two muscular Nixels, and one tall Nixel with a piece of black rock hanging around his neck. "Report!"

"Nix, nix. Nix! Nixel Nix!" The short Nixel with the smooth head uttered.

"I see," Major Nixel uttered as he tapped his chin, "Make sure to shorten food rations for tonight. How about you?"

"Nix." One of the muscular uttered, causing the Major's eyes to widen.

"That is good news to hear!" He said, "Send my congratulations!" He stopped at the tall Nixel and glared at him. "And what about you, mutant?"

"I report that there have been sightings of new Mixel tribes to the west, living in the badlands." The tall Nixel reported, "Also, there have been reports that the Nixels patrolling the Mines have been disappearing."

"What do you mean, 'disappearing'?" Major Nixel asked, glaring down the mutant.

"They've been going missing." The mutant enunciated, "That, and there have been reports that the Nixels still there have been hearing screaming from the mine shafts."

"I see," The Major said as he stepped away, "Then I will assign you to patrol the mines; find the source, and dispose of it! You should be familiar with them."

"I shall not let you down." The mutant said as he performed a deep bow

* * *

It was night when the Mutant Nixel arrived at the Mines, holding a shining ore over every shadow. "It's probably just a bunch of slacking Nixels," he spat, "Pulling pranks and whatever." He looked around, his attention caught by a dim illuminating ore. He walked over, finding it perched on some sort of grave marker. "What the?" He uttered, crouching down to look at it. "It's a Mixel grave." The Mutant remarked.

Suddenly, a loud scream made him turn, only to be kicked. He flew until he collided with a wall, sliding down. He coughed and looked up, barely dodging his attacker's stomp. He rolled away and started to hobble off, daring not to look back. The ground started to shake, making him fall to his claws and knees. "No way!" He uttered as the ground under his head erupted, sending him backwards with the force. Before he could get up, a large foot pinned him, the weight barely tolerable. The attack held up the shining ore, revealing his features.

"You're..." The mutant gasped, "That Cragster..."

"Hello, murderer." Seismo growled.

"Get off!" The Nixel growled, but that only prompted Seismo to put more weight on the foot.

"Why Nixels in Mines?!" The Cragster asked, "Where Krader and Shuff? ANSWER!"

"You dead fool," The Nixel started with a smile, "The Nixels have claimed Mixel Land; it's ours now."

"You lie!" Seismo screamed, tears starting to flow, "What of other Mixels?"

"They're gone," The Mutant Nixel answered, "You should've seen when we disposed those losers; my personal favorite was when we executed those Electroids. You should've seen the parts fly!" The Nixel laughed until Seismo forced more weight on his foot, black blood starting to leak from his mouth. "Wait!" He croaked, "Wait, please stop!"

"Krader and Shuff dead too?" Seismo growled.

"They're alive!" The Nixel answered.

"No lie?" The Cragster asked.

"It's the truth!" The Mutant answered, "They got carried off somewhere; I don't know where! Only the Major knows! Please spare me! Spare me!" Silence filled the air, their eyes locked. Suddenly, Seismo started to cry, tears splashing the mutant in the face. The Mutant only grunted in frustration, trying to pull himself out. The weight increased again, making the Nixel scream out as he felt his body being crushed. More black blood squirted from his mouth, followed slowly by the squished remains of organs.

"Me show no mercy." Seismo muttered, more tears flowing, "Me should've squashed you when little."

* * *

**Author's Note:**Since the Nixels still think that Seismo is dead, they are afraid of his "ghost". Beware of Seismo, you miserable Nixels!


	7. Chapter 6 - Twisted Mixel: Shuff

**Author's Note:** Thank you, 6Phantom6, for doing Shuff's story.

* * *

**Summary:** LEGO Mixels + jeftoon01's Twisted Princesses = my very own... Twisted Mixels. Each story is written by any ghostwriter who helped out with the story. Rated either T (for violence and character death) or M (for extreme violence, scary scene and gore). I am not writing about blood and gore BTW.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Mixels is owned by Lego, Disney Princesses are owned by Disney, Twisted Princesses is owned by jeftoon01 and Twisted Mixels and my own Mixel tribes belong to me.

* * *

**PogorikiFan10 Presents**

**Twisted Mixels**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Twisted Mixel: Shuff**

* * *

Written by 6Phantom6 on DeviantART...

* * *

It was another day come to an end, the night-light moon shining through the night. Shuff was home, wrapping up another injury he acquired. "Zorch really got me today..." he uttered quietly, remembering the prank the Infernite in question had pulled. Then his mind went further. The day before that, Zorch tripped him and made him fall into a mud puddle. Day before that, Zorch put a cactus on his chair before he sat down. The three days before that Zorch had convinced him that if he stood on his head, it would rain ice cream.

"Day before that..." Shuff muttered, "Day before that...day...before..." His eyes widened, then he gritted his teeth. "Zorch pranked me for a whole month." He realized, "Zorch...pranked...me..." His eyes closed and he unleashed a held breath. "Me prank back." He uttered, "Me prank back good."

* * *

A day later and Shuff was waiting in front of a large hole, humming softly as he waited for someone. "Should be here..." he muttered. As on cue, the familiar flame trail could be seen over the hill, causing the Cragster to smirk.

"Hey, hey Shuffles!" Zorch greeted as he stopped, "What's the hub-bub, bub?"

"Me just want to show you cool thing." Shuff answered.

"What is it?" The Infernite asked.

"This," The Cragster answered as he stepped aside, "Is legendary hole."

"So, you called me just to show a big hole?" The Infernite uttered.

"Legend has it that a Cragster ancestor mixed with Infernite ancestor to bury all the way to the center of planet; no one knows if they made it."

"That's...kinda awesome." Zorch admitted as he looked over the edge.

"No other Mixel had entered hole for years," Shuff continued as he pulled out something from the dirt, "We make sure to never dig near."

"Doesn't anyone throw stuff in it?" Zorch asked, "Y'know, like rocks, garbage, or a Nixel?"

"Not that we know of." The Cragster answered as he rejoined Zorch, "Least, not 'till now." Zorch's eyes shot open as a tremendous pain shot through his back, falling into the fall without a sound. "Yeah," Shuff said as he threw the bloody, jagged piece of ore down the hole, "Not 'till now."

* * *

Later on that day, Shuff was doing his best to clean his little abode when he heard someone at the door. "Me comming!" He said as he walked over, opening the door to see Vulk. "Why you here?"

"We're just wondering if you seen Zorch," Vulk explained, "He didn't come home, and we thought he was sleeping somewhere."

"Er..." The Cragster uttered as he shifted his eyes, "Me no see Zorch all day."

"Okay," The Infernite said, "Have a good night."

"Bye-bye!" Shuff shouted as he slammed the door, sliding down as sweat started to form. "They getting suspicious," he uttered, "But...body gone. They not know..." he chuckled nervously, repeating, "Body gone, they not know..."

* * *

The days passed, and news of Zorch's disappearance spread to all the tribes. Each night, Shuff could hear search parties travel through the land, growing paranoid with each call of Zorch's name. "They getting annoying," he grumbled one night, "Zorch can't be found." He sighed and sat on the bed, insomnia claiming him once more. A knock came from the door, making him run to the door and swing it open to show Tentro at the door, a lantern in one of his tentacles. "What you want?" Shuff asked.

"Sorry to disturb you Shuff," The Flexer said, "But I just wanted to check with you on something."

"I said I not seen Zorch!" Shuff grumbled.

"I wasn't gonna talk about that," Tentro admitted, looking down, "But we have noticed that you haven't been going out for a while."

"So?" The Cragster uttered, "Me want to stay home! Me not feel good! Me not sleep good in while!"

"Sorry to hear that," The Flexer uttered, "But no need to be upset. I mean, you just said you didn't see Zorch at all. In fact, you haven't at once joined in the search."

"Like me said," Shuff grumbled, "Me not had good sleep in while. What with questions?!"

"Sorry," Tentro uttered, "I'll leave; good night." The Flexer launched himself away, leaving Shuff to close the door and lean against the frame.

* * *

A few days later, Shuff could hear someone knocking at his door, but he was hiding in his bedroom, his eye occasionally twitching. "Keep quiet." He whispered, "Pretend not be here. Me not connected to Zorch."

Suddenly, he heard his door being kicked down, making him tense up. "Shuff?" He heard Krader's voice call, "We know you in!" He only shivered as he heard footsteps explore his home until his doorknob start to rattle.

"Shuff?" Seismo asked, "You in? We need talk time!" Shuff nervously looked around until he saw something; his mirror. In a quick motion, he rushed over and broke it, picking a large, jagged piece. "Shuff!" he heard the Cragster cry, hearing other Mixels join him. He took his bedsheets and ripped them up, wrapping them on one end of mirror piece. He kept his back turned as his bedroom door was kicked open, Seismo, Krader, and Tentro standing there.

"Oh, it you." Shuff began, one eye peeking at them, "What your business?"

"We worried," Seismo began as the trio approached, "You not appear in long time."

"I had to tell them how you snapped at me," Tentro admitted, "And, they grew concerned about your health."

"What, me fine." Shuff answered.

"You say," Krader began, "But mirror is broken; we heard you break it. What goes on?"

"Please answer," Seismo whimpered, "We worried horribly." Shuff turned around, holding the glass piece in his little claws. Before anyone could react, Shuff rolled forward and tackled Seismo down, driving the shard deep into his eye. Seismo screamed as Shuff pulled the shard out and started to dig through his friend's body, gravel guts splattering the walls.

"Shuff, stop!" Krader gasped as he charged. But Shuff reared his head back and bonked Seismo in the face, making him stagger back. Shuff then grabbed the shard and stabbed Krader through the mouth, the point peaking out of the back of the body. Tentro snapped out of his shock and ran out of the place, trying to escape the scene and warn someone. He stretched out a tentacle and latched onto a cliff side, but something grabbed his back tentacle and pulled him back.

"Shuff, let me go!" Tentro begged, but Shuff dug down, dragging the Flexer with him. Tentro tried to get his other tentacles to the cliff, but he was pulled far enough to bury his lower half. Finally, his tentacle was pulled off, the last of his body pulled underground.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Aw schnixel! Shuff's a psychopath murderer. I hope you like it...


	8. Chapter 7 - Twisted Mixel: Teslo

**Author's Note:** Thank you, 6Phantom6, for doing Teslo's story and for the new OC.

* * *

**Summary:** LEGO Mixels + jeftoon01's Twisted Princesses = my very own... Twisted Mixels. Each story is written by any ghostwriter who helped out with the story. Rated either T (for violence and character death) or M (for extreme violence, scary scene and gore). I am not writing about blood and gore BTW.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Mixels is owned by Lego, Disney Princesses are owned by Disney, Twisted Princesses is owned by jeftoon01 and Twisted Mixels and my own Mixel tribes belong to me.

* * *

**PogorikiFan10 Presents**

**Twisted Mixels**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Twisted Mixel: Teslo**

* * *

Written by 6Phantom6 on DeviantART...

* * *

Teslo hummed merrily as he took the back off the radio, his interest peaked when he saw the components inside. "Let's see," he uttered, "Just cross these wires, tighten this bolt..."

"Hey Teslo," Zaptor greeted as he and Volectro entered the room, "what'cha up to?"

"Fixin' this radio," The leader explained, "It be nice to have some music sometimes."

"It looks wicked old!" Volectro commented.

"It should still work with a little work," Teslo admitted, turning the box in his claws, "you don't know if you try."

"Eh, whatever." Volectro uttered, "So anyway, Flurr came by and told us to tell you that there will be a meeting of the leaders this evening. Also, I think a Nixel spray painted on the side of the mountains again."

"Again!?" The leader exclaimed, his tail swinging wildly, "How many times are thoszzzzse jerks gonna do that?! I mean, c'mon! That'szzzs the third time this week!" He put the radio down and stood up. "Get the ropes; I'll get the-oof." He was suddenly stopped. He turned back to see that the end of his tail was stuck in an electrical outlet. "Uh-oh." He gasped.

"Stuck again?" Zaptor asked.

"Yes." Teslo groaned. The two Electroids grabbed his arms and started to pull their leader, putting all strength into it. Teslo could feel the electricity in the outlet starting to race up his tail, spreading pain through his body. "Guys, pleaszzse hurry!" The leader urged, "It's startin' to hurt!"

"We're trying!" Volectro grumbled, "You're szzstuck good this time!"

"Let go!" Teslo ordered, "It really hurts!"

"No way!" Zaptor said, "If we leave you, you'll over charge!"

"LET GO!" The leader commanded before unleashing a loud scream as stray electricity started to dance over his body.

"What's going on?!" Volectro asked.

"My...my body..." Teslo uttered, "Too...much...power!"

"Teslo, we can still pull you out-" Zaptor offered, but the leader shook his head as his body started to break, showing blue illumination.

"No..." He groaned, "You gotta escape! It's too late!" With one final scream, an incredible surge of energy was unleashed, expanding out into the world in one, quick wave.

* * *

A few years later...

* * *

A lone Mixel traversed the dark and dead landscape, illuminated only by a small flame lantern. "Man...why did I get stuck with firewood duty?" The black Mixel grumbled, "I mean, it was Shadallia's turn." The black Mixel sighed as he felt himself travel up a hill, making him shine his light to show tipped over power lines and what looked to be piece of broken glass. "Huh, looks like pieces of the Sun..." He remarked as he kept walking, "This might be the fabled Mountain City I've heard about."

Suddenly, he saw something dash to the right of him, making him swing the lantern around to see nothing. "The what?" He muttered. It dashed to the left of him, making him turn again. "If one of you bozos is making fun of me," The black Mixel yelled, "I'm gonna mix you to mush!" Suddenly, he was pushed down, causing him to drop his lantern and breaking it.

"Let me go!" The Mixel screamed as something wrapped around his neck, lifting him off the ground. Suddenly, the attacker illuminated himself, blue lines tracing along his body.

"Mixel..." It gasped, "I thought...who are you?!"

"Sh...Shade-Clan member...Noctres..." The Black Mixel whimpered, "Please, let me go!"

"I...Destroyed everyone..." The monster uttered, "How...?"

"We...we came from space!" Noctres croaked, "Let me go! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Suddenly, the tail curled until Noctres' head rolled off, the body dropping to the ground.

"Invaders..." Teslo growled as he shined his tail to what looked to be two grave markers, "Almost stepped on my friends."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Teslo didn't mean to kill anyone, it was just a crazy accident.


End file.
